


The Things We Want

by deansdirtybb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altar Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pre-Series, Priest Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb





	The Things We Want

**Title** :  The Things We Want  
 **Author** : [](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/profile)[**deansdirtybb**](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing** :  Sam/Dean  
 **Rating** :  NC-17  
 **Words** :  3378  
 **Warnings** :  Wincest, priest!kink, blasphemy (like whoa), pre-series but not underage, dirty talk, rimming, desecration of church property, fingering, bareback, and sorry but the schmoop just snuck in there.  
 **Disclaimer** :  I’m just borrowing these characters (if only these pretty, pretty boys were actually mine).  I make no money here; my only profit is the joy and ruined panties of my readers.  
 **Summary** :    Dean runs from temptation to join the priesthood, but nothing will stop Sammy from tracking him down and taking what they both want.  Written for this prompt “ _Please can I have some really hot and dirrrty Priest!porn, maybe actually over the alter, bottom!Dean works for me, but so does top!Dean, lol._ ”  
 **AN #1** :  Written  for [](http://wings128.livejournal.com/profile)[**wings128**](http://wings128.livejournal.com/) as a late birthday present.  I hope this hits all your buttons, sugar.  I tried to include lots of your kinks and to make it as filthy and blasphemous as possible :)  
 **AN#2** :  Thanks so much to the lovely and utterly adorable [](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/profile)[**sleepypercy**](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/) for the beta – love you to bits, sweetheart!

 

Feel free to leave me comments...I love when you love me ;)

 

 

** The Things We Want **

Sam pulled up to the church just before midnight.  He knew the old stone building held the brother he’d been searching for over the last 2 years.  After Sam had made his desires known to Dean, the elder boy had disappeared into the night, leaving only a note at the bottom of Sam’s duffle that said, “I have to protect you no matter what, Sammy.”  When John refused to take time away from his hunt for the thing that killed Mary, Sam took up the hunt for Dean on his own.  Dean’s skills may have had a four year head-start on Sam’s, but the younger Winchester’s determination was formidable when it came to his brother. 

 

There had been a lot of bad leads and false starts that Sam was pretty sure Dean had set up on purpose, but finally Sammy stumbled upon the bit of info that led him to a seminary and then to the small church in the middle-of-nowhere, Indiana where his brother had begun serving as Father Winchester.  Strange how after working so hard to disappear, Dean would still use the family name.  Sam hoped it meant that his brother actually wanted to be found.

 

When he slipped inside, Sam found the sanctuary empty; he knew Dean would be in the back finishing up preparation of his mass, like he did every Friday night, and that before the young priest left the church he would come to the altar to pray.  Sam locked the door quietly behind him and took a seat in a back pew, bowing his head and hiding in the shadows while he waited for Dean.

 

It was only minutes later when Father Winchester appeared through the door at the back of the raised platform used to perform mass.  Sam couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath at the first sight of his brother in years.  Dean had always been gorgeous, green eyes and long lashes, full lips and constellations of freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks; but in the priestly black suit and white collar his brother was stunning.  

 

Sam watched Dean move around lighting candles and arranging the items he’d later use in the service as he silently made his way up the aisle.  Dean was facing away from him adjusting the draping on the front of the altar when Sam spoke.  “Got time for a private prayer session, Father?”  

 

Dean froze, body going stiff before his head dropped, but even as his shoulders slumped, the tension never left his body.  “Sammy, you shouldn’ta come here.  ‘m not comin’ back.”

 

“Two years.  I’ve been looking for you for two years, and I’m not leaving.”  Sam climbed the stairs and stood at the edge of the dais, waiting for Dean to look at him.  When Dean resolutely refused to raise his eyes to meet Sam’s gaze, Sam slid up behind his brother.  His chest was nearly touching Dean’s back and his lips grazed flushed freckled skin as he whispered.  “I don’t think either of us really wants that.”

 

A shiver ran down Dean’s spine and his body unconsciously leaned back into Sam’s heat even as his mind tried to force him to step forward.  “Want doesn’t matter, Sam.  What we wanted was a sin.”

 

Sam bent his head forward until his nose grazed the short hair above the nape of Dean’s neck.  “ _Want_ , Dean.  Still want you…” Sam tilted his head until his lips were just above his brother’s collar, his breath heating Dean’s neck as he asked, “You still want me?”

 

Dean pushed away, finally turning to look up at Sam’s face.  “No.”  He wanted strength and conviction in his tone, not the flimsy whisper that betrayed his confused feelings.  

 

Sam arched one eyebrow at his brother, and Dean looked back down at the altar.  The young priest began flipping the pages of the large Bible that lay open on the pedestal.  The candlelight glinted off the silver of the ring on Dean’s right hand and Sam smiled to himself at the hint of the same brother he’d known his entire life.

 

One step brought Sam back into Dean’s space.  He stood at his brother’s side, leaning into his ear and trailing his fingers up Dean’s arm as he spoke.  “I think you do.  Why else would you run so far, hide for so long…bury yourself in the least likely place, but still keep your name, _Father Winchester_?”

 

Dean didn’t answer, but the rise and fall of his chest quickened and Sam could see the same acceleration in the pulse of his carotid.  His hand moved up Dean’s chest, his long fingers toying with the stiff white collar and he let his lips dance against the flesh of Dean’s ear as he continued.  “I think you want me so bad you can practically taste my dick in your mouth already.”  Sam sucked Dean’s earlobe into his mouth, nipping at it and drawing a tiny mewl from his brother.

 

“Sammy.  No...please.  I can’t, we can’t.”

 

“Why?”  Sam traced the shell of Dean’s ear with his tongue drawing another shiver from the priest.

 

“It’s wrong.”  Sam’s mouth moved to the patch of skin below Dean’s ear, placing open-mouthed kisses and pinching small bits of skin between his teeth.  Dean swallowed, trying to collect his thoughts, find all those arguments that seemed so clear only minutes ago.  “We-we’re…brothers, Sam.  I-I…I’m. I…  I took vows.”

 

Sam chuckled low and dark and it rumbled against Father Winchester’s skin.  “Vows?  I don’t think vows stopped you from wanting your baby brother’s cock up your ass.”  He licked a trail up to Dean’s ear, let his hot breath seep into the canal to ask, “Did they, Father Winchester?”

 

Dean sucked in a breath and tried to move away, but Sam’s big hand clasped around his waist stopped him.  “I think you’ve spent the last two years trying to forget what it felt like when I kissed you…trying to pretend that just the thought of little Sammy on his knees for you wasn’t enough to make you come in your pants.”

 

“Sammy, please.” 

 

“I tried to forget too, Dean.  Tried everything – girls…guys – but I’d always end up back in my room alone, dick in my hand, thinking about you.  Came so hard thinking about your pretty mouth stretched around my cock.”  Dean whimpered and Sam smirked and pulled Dean tighter to him until the hard line of Sam’s cock pressed into his brother’s hip.  “When I finally stopped denying what I really wanted,” Sam’s hand slid around to palm the perfect curve of Dean’s ass, “I’d get off every night thinking about how it would feel when I finally got to fuck this sweet ass.”  Sam squeezed the firm flesh in his hand and Dean moaned.

 

“Is that what you want, Dean?  Want me to strip you naked, lick open that tight hole, stretch you on my fingers until you beg to be fucked?  Or were you hoping to bend _me_ over the altar?”  Sam’s long fingers moved to the crease of Dean’s ass, sliding down until they reached the spot where his hole hid under the black pants.  He pressed in and his brother whimpered and pushed back into the touch.  Sam grinned.

 

“So needy, aren’t you, Father?”  Sam let his middle finger undulate against that same spot and his other hand traveled around from Dean’s hip, sliding down to press over the erection that tented the priest’s pants.  Dean groaned and bit his lip cutting off a curse.  “I’ll give you what you want…nice thick cock right here,” Sam pushed in, “just say the word, Dean.”

 

“Sammy,” Dean whined, his confused hips grinding forward into Sam’s large hand and then back into his finger.

 

“I’m right here,” Sam breathed into Dean’s ear.

 

“Please.”  Dean’s voice was broken and laced with heavy lust.

 

“Please, what?”  Sam asked, rubbing his palm over Dean’s erection.  “Tell me what you want, and it’s yours.” 

 

The church was silent except for the panting sounds of Dean’s breathing for a full minute.  Sam continued to tease him, he kissed Dean’s neck, drawing another pleading sound.  “Want something, big brother?”  Father Winchester cursed under his breath, and Sam felt the moment when he gave in.  

 

“You,” Dean whispered.

 

“You got me, ‘m right here.”

 

Dean closed his eyes, as if he couldn’t watch himself surrender. “W-want…want your, mouth…want your f-fingers, your cock.”  Dean’s head fell forward.  “In me.  God help me, Sammy,” he lifted his head, turned to the side trying to capture Sam’s gaze, “want you so bad.  Always did.”  Dean’s hand wrapped in Sam’s shaggy hair, pulling him forward into a kiss.  What started as a tentative touch of lips quickly turned deep and heated, until both brothers groaned into the kiss.

 

Father Winchester broke free pushing his ass back against Sam as he said, “Fuck me.”  Sam growled, seizing Dean’s wrists in his hands and moving them to the front corners of the altar.  “These stay here,” he ordered, pinning Dean’s wrists against the wood.

 

Sam’s hands dragged up Dean’s arms, down his back and around to the front of Dean’s pants.  His lithe fingers quickly took apart belt and fly, and when he reached inside he growled out a curse.  “Fuck, Dean, no underwear.  Really?”  And when his brother didn’t answer, only dropping his head to the altar, a knowing smirk twisted Sam’s pink lips.  “Gets you off, doesn’t it, _Father_?  Up here, preaching, praying, reading from that Bible and the whole time your dick’s free inside your holy get-up.”  Sam leaned down to whisper thick and husky in his brother’s ear.  “So dirty, Dean.”

 

Black pants fell in a puddle around Dean’s polished black shoes, and Dean felt hot breath on his ass when Sam knelt behind him.  “Open,” Sam commanded and Dean tried to widen his stance, but his ankles would only move so far while still restrained by the fabric around his ankles.  He started to kick his feet free of them but was stopped by Sam’s huge hand wrapping around his calf.  “Uh-uh, leave ’em.”

 

“But-“

 

Sam cut his brother off, “I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

 

Dean heaved a sigh and Sam watched, waiting patiently as Dean worked through the problem.  He tried pulling at the fabric, but there was no give; he left his feet spread as far apart as he could which was only about shoulder width, leaving his brother no room to work.  He tried a half-squat, but it felt ridiculous and his muscles would never hold the pose for long.  Dean shook his head; he leaned down, his hands still held the front edges of the altar his face slid towards the back as he pushed his ass out.  His face flamed crimson knowing how the shameless position made him look.  The color on his skin deepened as Dean realized how much he was enjoying presenting himself to his brother like this.

 

Sam hummed in approval at how his brother’s ass was offered to him. He leaned forward and Dean had no warning before hot and wet pressure found the sensitive skin of his rim.  He keened as Sam’s tongue swirled a pattern around his puckered skin and then began to tease inside him.  Dean’s reaction spurred him on and Sam took a cheek in each big hand, pulling them apart to get full access to his brother’s hole.   He pointed his tongue and pushed as deep into the silken heat as he could, moaning when his face was flush to Dean’s ass.  The vibrations traveled through Father Winchester’s center and a guttural sound punched from his throat, he pushed back even further seeking out more of the incredible sensation.

 

The slick muscle of Sam’s tongue fucked in and out of Dean until he was a whimpering mess, aching for more, his dick hard and leaking.  “More, please, Sammy, more.”  But the younger Winchester ignored the appeals and continued to tease the priest with his mouth.  He nipped gently at the skin around the softening rim, and then closed his mouth around it and sucked, which had Dean bucking his hips and swearing.  “Fuck, Sammy.  Come on.  Need...”

 

Sam moved his mouth just off Dean, his breath and the vibrations from his voice still caressing his brother as he spoke.  “Need what?”

 

Dean bit his lower lip, and cursed inwardly.  Sam was going to make him ask, beg, for every single thing he wanted, like some kind of punishment for denying them this for so long.  Or, more likely, Sam knew how much it turned Dean on to utter those things, almost as much as it turned Sam on to hear the dirty words coming from Dean’s full lips his raspy sex voice a delicious contrast to the priest’s garments.

 

“Fingers.  Need your fingers.”  Sam stood and reached into his jacket pocket, fishing out the small bottle of lube he’d stashed there.  He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it into one of the large chairs in the back that resembled thrones.  When he realized Dean’s head had turned and his brother was watching him, Sam slowly stripped out of his clothes, tossing them into the chair with his jacket.  Dean’s eyes raked over every inch of honey-tan skin as it was bared, watching hard muscle ripple with every movement.   Father Winchester made an involuntary and needy sound when Sam slowly lowered his boxers to reveal his cock, hard, leaking and every bit as long and beautiful as Dean had remembered from glances stolen guiltily in dirty motel rooms.

 

Once he was naked, Sam stood his brother up against his chest and turned his head to the side to meet Sam’s mouth for a kiss.  Dean immediately buried a hand in his brother’s hair, tugging him closer as he pushed his tongue into Sam’s mouth.  Dean teased his tongue over Sam’s, then twisted them together and sucked Sam’s into his mouth.  Sam moaned into the kiss; Dean’s mouth driving him crazy as his hand twisted harder in Sam’s long hair.  Sam poured the lube onto his fingers, warming it before he broke the kiss and spun his brother around pressing his clean hand into his back to bend Father Winchester over the altar. 

 

Sam’s index finger circled Dean’s rim and Dean’s ass pressed back, seeking more.  Sam slowly pressed in to the first knuckle, pausing as Dean took a deep breath, then pushed in the rest of the way.  A satisfied sigh passed from Dean’s lips and Sam smiled as he began working the long digit in and out of his brother.  Dean’s hips rocked with the sensation, looking for more and more with every thrust.  Sam purposely slowed until Dean grunted out a frustrated, “Another.”

 

His middle finger pushed in alongside the first on the next thrust into his brother’s channel, and after a couple passes, Sam crooked those nimble fingers forward and stroked Dean’s prostate.  Dean cried out and bucked into the sensation, his cock jerked and precum drooled from the slit.  Sam wrapped his other hand around the leaking erection and slowly jacked the priest’s cock as his fingers continued to work him open.

 

Two fingers quickly turned into three, fucking and twisting and stretching until Dean turned into a babbling mess beneath him.  Amidst the curses and nonsense syllables, several words kept tumbling out.  “Sammy…More… _so good_ …” until finally Father Winchester broke, filthy requests falling shamelessly from kiss-swollen lips, “Fuck me, Sammy.  Need your cock.  Gonna be so good, just know it.”  His hips undulated back into Sam’s hand.  “Please, Sammy, _please._ ”

 

Sam had to let go of Dean’s cock to clamp a ring around his own, staving off the orgasm that threatened him with Dean’s wanton display.  “Damn, the mouth on you, Father.”  Dean whimpered, the combination of the loss of friction on his dick and the pious title on Sam’s lips at the most sinful time overwhelming him.  Sam dumped more lube into his hand and carefully spread it over his aching erection as he took in the sight of Dean bent over the altar, face pressing against the pages of the open Bible, collar still around his neck, his naked ass sticking out from the black shirt tails, hole loose and open, and all the while Dean was begging for Sam’s cock.

 

He stepped between Dean’s legs and lined his dick up with Dean’s slick entrance.  As the head breached Dean’s hole, Dean whined in his throat and tried to push back.  Sam held him still, slowly feeding his cock into the clenching heat until he was buried to the hilt and then both Winchesters moaned.

 

Massive hands wrapped around Dean’s hips, holding him still as Sam slowly rocked in and out of him.  Once he’d set the pace he wanted, Sam’s hands skimmed around Dean’s hips to his flat belly and up under his shirt.  His fingers bounced off cold metal and Sam’s hips halted, his breath catching as he realized what it was.  He wrapped the small horned finger in his fist and his forehead fell against his brother’s back.

 

“You still-“ 

 

Dean cut him off, “’Course.  ‘S special.”  Dean’s hand wrapped around the one Sam had clasped around the amulet.  “You gave it to me.”

 

Sam pinched his lower lip between his teeth to the edge of painful. “Dean…” he whispered.  Dean turned his head, searching out Sam who stretched to meet him.  The initially sweet kiss ended when Dean’s teeth sank into the same spot Sam had bitten.  “Now fuck me.”  Dean worked his hips in a dirty circle, and the silken catch and drag on his cock snapped Sam from his emotional shock.  

 

“Whatever you want, Father.”  Sam released the amulet, letting his hands continue their upward path until he found the tightened peaks of his brother’s nipples.  He scraped his thumbnails over them and Dean jumped back with a curse before arching forward into Sam’s touch.  Sam smiled and then bit into Dean’s shoulder as he pinched the sensitive nubs between his fingers.  Dean panted beneath him, chest pushing forward into Sam’s hands which left his back dipping and ass pushed out. 

 

The rhythm of Sam’s hips picked up, his hands sneaking up to wrap around Dean’s shoulders to hold him steady.  Dean gripped the edges of the altar for leverage and swiveled his hips around meeting Sam’s thrusts, searching for contact with that one spot.  When’s Sam’s cock finally brushed over his prostate, Dean’s arms flailed sending the Bible tumbling to the ground, his head fell to the altar and he swore.   “Harder, Sammy.”

 

Sam straightened, hands pressing Dean’s shoulders down before traveling to his hips.  His hands gripped bruise-tight into his brother’s hip bones as he began slamming into Dean’s hole.  Each thrust of Sam’s cock pushed Dean’s face across the altar his cheek sliding against the worn wood over and over.  His skin burned but all he could focus on was the sweet pressure inside.

 

“You close, Dean?”  Sam panted as he felt his own balls drawing tight.  Dean nodded.  “Touch yourself, wanna see you come.”  Dean rested a forearm on the altar to hold his weight as he wrapped the other hand around his dick.  He stroked himself in counterpoint to Sam’s thrusts until he could no longer think enough to follow any rhythm.

 

Sam kept fucking into Dean aiming for his sweet spot.  It was only minutes later when Dean’s back arched and he called out “Oh, God, Sammy!”  His release sprayed over his fist, some hitting the altar cloth and the rest shooting up over his shirt, the white spots in sharp contrast to the black fabric.

 

Sam had already been close, but watching Dean’s orgasm, and feeling his inner muscles clench and flutter around his cock was enough to send him over the edge.  He pumped into Dean, cock twitching with an aftershock almost too strong when he saw the altar cloth stained with Father Winchester’s come.  He collapsed over his brother’s back, clinging to him as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Dean brought his hand up, searching out his younger brother’s and lacing their fingers together.  “You were supposed to let me go.”

 

Sam squeezed Dean’s hand.  “Couldn’t.  You’re the only thing I want.”

 

 


End file.
